The Legend of Zelda (NES) Walkthrough Part 2
Welcome to the Legend of Zelda walkthrough! Here is the second part. If you're looking for Part 1, click here. What happened in Part 1 Got the second upgrade to the sword, the White Sword, got the second and final upgrade for the shield, the Magical Shield, got a few heart containers, entered a few secret rupee areas, got the Blue Ring and tackled the first dungeon of the game, the Eagle, defeated the first boss, Aquamentus, and gut the first piece of Triforce. What will happen in Part 1 Tackle the second dungeon, defeat the boss and collect the second piece of Triforce. Walkthrough & Getting to Level 2 Bye-bye Level 1, Hello Level 2 Phew, we are done with the first dungeon! We can go straight on, but if you want go to the potion shop or expriment your new weapons. Head to the starting screen. Head right four screens, and watch out for enemies. Head up two, then right two. Kill all the moblins along the way. Head up one screen then left one. Climb the stairs and get water in real life because we are RIGHT IN FRONT OF DUNGEON 2/LEVEL 2 The Moon (no, not the scary looking one in Majora's Mask) The potion shop is right 'round the corner, so if you want go, down a screen, right one, down one, left two, up one and take the right path. Burn the third bush from the top for a potion shop. If not, enter the door to the dungeon. Level 2- The Moon The Moon Starting Screen: x12 Stone Statues Admire the stone statues, if you like and head up a screen. Next to Rope and Key Screen: x5 Ropes We have a new enemy here, named a Rope (weird name, huh?) They are slow until they see you, They are weak, so kill them all and head left. (because that door just opened) Rope and Key Screen: x6 Ropes x1 Key (when all Ropes are defeated) Kill all of them for a key and head to the starting screen then right. West Next to Starting Screen: x5 Ropes (Ropes everywhere!!! WHY?!?!) x1 Key (When all Ropes are defeated) Kill these 5 Ropes for a key. Grab it and head up. Diagonal Room Next to Starting Screen: x3 Ropes Unlock the door to the right and leave the Ropes there. (Kill them for Rupees!) Compass Room: x6 Gels x1 Compass These Gels are useless, so just grab the compass. Head back a screen then up one. Note: You can bomb the wall up to the north and get the Map, but we'll do the hard way. Next to Map Room: x5 Goriyas Goriyas are useless too, but feel free to collect rupees. Unlock the door to the left and head that way. Map Room: x1 Map x5 Gels Gels, useless, useless, USELESS, so just get the dungeon map. Feel free to bomb the wall up to the north for the Magical Boomerang but once again, we'll do the hard way. If you don't, head left then up. Rope Battle Screen: x5 Ropes x1 Key (when all Ropes are defeated) The door will close, so kill the Ropes and get the key they leave. Head right. Magical Boomerang Screen: x3 Goriyas x4 (Enemy) Statues x1 Magical Boomerang A blue Goriya here and has more health than the red one. We have a enemy Stone Statue and they shoot beams at you. Kill all the Goriyas for the Magical Boomerang, the dungeon item. The Magical Boomerang goes farther than the regular and is the last upgrade for the Boomerang. Head left one then up. Moldorm Screen: x1 Moldorm x1 Key (when Moldorm is defeated) Moldrom is a new enemy. Hit the parts of its body, from the end or front. It leaves a key and so get it and right we will go. Next to Moldorm Screen: x4 Keese x4 Blade Traps Kill all of the Keese for bombs. You can bomb the north for a shortcut, but once again we'll be not doing that. Head the way you came then up. Far Away Boss Screen: x8 Ropes Head right and kill all the Ropes for a short cut to the boss, but head right anyway. Rupee Screen: x4 Gels x5 Rupees (worth 1 each) Use your new boomerang and kill all these annoying Gels. 5 Rupees will appear. You can head up for a tip from the Old Man. He says Dodongo hates smoke. This means Dodongo, the boss, is immune to bombs. If not head left then up. Upward Boss Room: x5 Goriyas Kill all the Goriyas for bombs. Head up and..... Dodongo - Another Easy Boss Dodongo is immune to bombs, and has no attacks. It will rarely close it's mouth. Just put a bomb in front of him and he'll eat it. Repeat and it's game over for this boss. Get the heart container. Triforce Piece #2 Head to the next room and grab the piece of TRIFORCE. See you in Part 3. Link has Some Links The Video Walkthrough - Chapter 3 If you weren't satisfied, click here. THE LEGEND OF ZELDA NES 1986 PART 1 < WALKTHROUGH > PART 3 This is part of Project Zelda, a project to make walkthroughs of Zelda games. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:NES (Nintendo Entertainment System) Category:1986-87 Category:Project Zelda Category:Nintendo